The present invention relates generally to a new and novel locking washer arrangement. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and novel locking washer arrangement which precludes threaded fasteners, such as threaded screws and bolts, from backing out or loosening in service and which provides a more positive lock than traditional thread adhesives.
Many assemblies exposed to conditions such as vibration and temperature variations are secured by threaded fasteners, such as threaded screws and bolts, which tend to back out or loosen in service over time. One known prior art method of precluding such threaded fasteners from backing out or loosening in service over time is to place a thread adhesive material on the threads prior to installation. However, such thread adhesive materials are messy to use, the thread adhesive materials may deteriorate over time, particularly in high temperature environments, and disassembly of the threaded fasteners, when desired, is often made more difficult by such thread adhesive materials. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a locking washer arrangement which precludes threaded fasteners, such as threaded screws and bolts, from backing out or loosening while in service over time and which provides a more positive lock than traditional known prior art thread adhesive materials.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is, therefore, directed to a locking washer arrangement which includes two (2) washer members fabricated from a hardened steel material, a thicker one on the bottom and a thinner one on the top. The top surface of the top washer member and the bottom surface of the bottom washer member preferably have a relatively high coefficient of friction and may be grooved, embossed or roughened so they grip the surfaces they come into contact with while the bottom surface of the top washer member and the top surface of the bottom washer member preferably have a relatively low coefficient of friction to facilitate relative movement therebetween. Relatively long flexible tabs project radially outward from the periphery of the top washer member and have distal ends which are preferably bent downwardly to engage and interlock between corresponding relatively short stiff tabs projecting radially outward from the periphery of the bottom washer member. A special magnetized socket is used to assemble the locking washer arrangement by temporarily attracting and holding the relatively long flexible tabs in the top washer member upward to permit the top washer member to rotate relative to the bottom washer member. When the special magnetized socket is removed, the relatively long flexible tabs in the top washer member engage and interlock between the relatively short stiff tabs in the bottom washer member to preclude further rotation between the top washer member and the bottom washer member.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.